


One Directions Broken Mate

by bunnyloversunite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fear, Mates, Pain, Vampires, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyloversunite/pseuds/bunnyloversunite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about a girl named Julia who despises the vampire kingdom because they destroyed her family.What happens when 17 year old Julia ends up being mate to the five most powerful vampires in the world and they happen to be the vampires she hates the most. Will she let them in or will she push them away? Can they fix her or will the break her more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. finding her

Chapter one

Julia's POV

The world I live today is different than it used to be. The world is ruled by vampires. It all started with the great war. We were unprepared for this because us humans didn't think vampires existed. We lost the war and are now under the complete control of the vampire kingdom. At the age of fifteen all kids are put into one of the seven schools around the world. There's one school on each continent every body calls them boarding schools but I call them prison compounds. We're forced to stay there until our mates find us. Every day theirs vampires coming and going taking innocent kids with them. 

I'm Julia Montgomery I'm seventeen and I've been in this stupid compound for two years. I generally keep to myself and don't talk much to anyone. I had a hard past my dad was killed in the great war and my mom was driven mad with grief and she quit paying attention to me and my older sister. My sister Jesy died a few years latter trying to protect me from the vampires. The rest of my family which was just my aunt Mia, uncle Henry, and cousin Betty got shot because they disrespected the kings. Before they died they hid me to keep me safe and the last thing any of them said to me was "listen to them and they wont hurt you but never loose faith of freedom." I stayed hidden where I was until my mom came and picked me up.

Today we apparently have some very special vampires coming to find their mates. This is the last school they have to search and instead of looking through classrooms we all had to be in the auditorium for the choosing. At eleven we were all herded in to the auditorium like cows into a barn. We sat there for about half an hour when the principles voice came through the microphone on the floor and said. "Sorry for they delay our guests are running a bit late but they will be here in a matter of minutes." The majority of the students seemed unconcerned and just milled around talking to each other. A few of the new kids were curled up into balls trying to hide. I was just sitting there thinking. 

I was so deep In thought that I didn't even notice that our guests arrived until heard like half the girls in the school screaming. I was curious what they were screaming about so I looked and saw five men enter the room. They all walked straight up to our principle and whispered to each to each other. I got board looking at them so I went back to thinking. I was just sinking into my thoughts when the principle said into the microphone. "All the boys go back to your dorms and girls come down an line up single file in front of your kings." When he said that I nearly choked on my own spit. I looked up and took a better look at them. in front of me stood One Direction otherwise known as the vampire kings yet I didn't even know any of there names. I did as I was told and lined up, but I made sure that I was the last in line. 

Slowly one by one the other girls were sent back to their dorms. One broken dream after another. Me I'm just begging in my head that I'm not their mate. the lines just getting shorter and shorter and I'm starting to panic. It was my turn so I just kept my head down. They can only tell if your their mate if they look into your eyes. "Look at us" one of them said. "No I Won't." I yelled at them. One of them grabbed my chin and my head up, so I did the only thing I could do and closed my eyes. "Open your eyes now and look at us!" One of them said. I started to freak as one of them pulled me into their arms. I tried to pull out of them put they just held me tighter no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get free of the arms constricting me. The longer he held me in his arms the more i freaked i started hyperventilating. One of the kings eventually noticed i was hyperventilating and told the one holding me and i was released. The king with the buzz cut then turned to my principal to ask what was wrong while the other kings started crowding around me shouting things i couldn't hear. " Julia has severe claustrophobia and starts hyperventilating when shes to close to people or in small spaces." I heard the principal say to them. I was still on the floor trying to calm down. Once the kings found out what was going on they all backed away to give me space to breath. After a couple minutes I was able to breath again and looked up at the kings without thinking. "MATE!" They all growled when they looked into my eyes. I was to weak to do anything about it so I just nodded and tried to stand up. The blonde king saw me struggling and came to help me up. Once i got to my feet I thanked him and turned around to start walking back to my dorm. The kings just kinda followed me not sure what to do. We were halfway to the door when they snapped out of whatever trance they were in. The king with curly hair then grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Where are you going?" he asked me. "I'm going to my dorm to pack a few things I need unless you want to deal with a mate that is scared shitless, can't sleep, and is having a panic attack." I retorted and turned around and continued on my way. The kings shared looks of shock but continued following me. 

We got to my room that I had to myself. "You guys can sit on the bed while I pack." I told them. I went to the closet and out my purple duffle bag. I then went around my room grabbing all the stuff I need. I went to my dresser and grabbed the necklace that my dad gave me, and a pic of my Jesy and I in our treehouse. Then I went over by my bed and grabbed my journal and panic attack pills off my bedside table. "Can you guys stand up for a minute?" I asked the kings. I grabbed my teddy bear that I got from my mom when I was five, then I grabbed my white wool blanket I've had since I was seven and folded it up and put all my stuff in my bag. "I'm ready to go." I told them and walked out taking one last look at the room I've spent the last two years of my life. we left the "school" and got into the limo they brought. As I was getting in the king with the quiff tried taking my bag but every time he got close to it I would go to bite him. I sat in the farthest corner of the limo with my bag in my lap so I wouldn't have to interact with them. We sat in an awkward silence until the king that asked my principal if I was ok decided to break it. "Well I think we should introduce our selves instead of you calling us by our hair styles or or in Niall's case hair color." He said. "I'm Liam, blondie is Niall, curly is Harry, quiff is Zayn, and floppy hair is Louis, now that you know our names care to tell us yours?" I liked at them wearily with a hint of fear and replied "My name is Julia Montgomery, wait a minute how did you know what I called you I never said any of those names to you guys?" Liam just smirked at me. "I can read minds." he said. After he said that the limo came to a stop. I looked out the window and discovered we were at an airport. I started to freak out I have a deathly fear of planes. "W-Why a-a-are w-we at an a-a-a-airport." I stuttered feeling a panic attack coming on. "Well we're in America right now but the castle is in London." Liam said while I was struggling to get my panic attack pills out of my bag. "I'm not getting on that flying metal death trap you call a plane and you can't make me." I said after I finally got my pills out and took one of the capsules. They looked at each other with mischievous looks as I was putting my pills back in my bag. "N-No

pl-please don't make me get on a plane, I I I'm afraid of f-f-flying." I squeaked out. Their looks of mischief turned to ones of sympathy. all the boys but Louis got out. I gave him a weird look cause he didn't get out as well. "My younger sister Lottie used to be afraid of flying too. She found it helped if she had some kind of comfort item like a security blanket." he said "If you have something like that we could try it otherwise we have sleeping pills on all our planes cause it used to help Lottie. We could try that too." I gave him my famous are you serious look and he laughed and we got out of the limo. We then went to find the boys and they were getting ready to get on the plane so we got on. I started freaking out as the plane started going down the air strip. I remembered what Louis said and I decided to give it a try so I got my blanket out of my bag. It helped a little bit but I still ended up in the corner of the plane curled up in a ball with my blanket wrapped around me and my thumb in my mouth rocking back and forth. The boys would would try and help me but every time they came near me I would shrink further back into the corner. After a while I started falling asleep so I used my bag as a pillow. I was in that place where your not asleep but your not awake when I felt myself being lifted and I I curled in to his chest not caring who it was. After a minute or two I was laid on something soft and warm. Then I fell in to a deep sleep.


	2. plane ride

Niall's POV

"We all just sat there and watched as Julia sat in the corner rocking back forth in fear. The boys and I tried to go over and comfort her but every time one of us got close to her she would whimper in fear and move farther into the corner. After about an hour she fell asleep curled into her blanket with her thumb in her mouth and she was using her bag as a pillow. She looks so childlike in her sleep its hard to think she's seventeen. I was watching her sleep for a couple minutes and she looked uncomfortable so I picked her up and to her into the back room and laid her on the bed so she could sleep. As soon as I put her on the bed she curled back into her earlier position. Then I walked back to the main room "She's asleep in the back room." I told them. They nodded to me but they all looked like they were deep in thought. "What are ya guys thinking about?" I questioned them. "we were just thinking about how fragile Julia is and how it seems like she's afraid of everything." Liam told me. "She's afraid of small spaces, being to close to people, flying, and i'm pretty sure she's not a fan of vampires." Zayn added. "and with those fears who knows what else she's afraid of and add in how broken she looks she's bound to have a bad past." Harry said. "Plus she has panic attacks cause when she found out we were going on a plane she started freaking out and pulled out this bottle of pills and took one. while she was opening it I read the bottle and it was prescription panic attack medication." Louis ended. They were right how could I not notice all of this before.

"JESY NO DON'T LEAVE I NEED YOU!"

We heard Julia scream while we were pondering what to do. We all rushed to the back room and saw Julia tossing and turning in her sleep with a look of anguish on her face while muttering about this Jesy person leaving her. "Liam what should we do your the smart one you should know about this." I asked him. "We should wake her up it's just a simple nightmare nothing more." He said calmly and we all sat on the bed by her. "Julia, Julia wake up it's just a d ream your OK." I said while gently shaking her awake. Slowly her eyes fluttered open so we could see those beautiful brown eyes. She looked up at us with a look of confusion then realization flickered across her face. She still looked tired and to prove my point she laid back down wrapping her blanket tighter around her as if it was a shield protecting her against the world. I still couldn't get over how sweet, innocent, and child like she looks when she's asleep. "Are you hungry?" I asked her. She shook her head no and curled in to a tighter ball and it looked like she was already half asleep. I quietly left the room to let sleep. Zayn, Louis, Niall, and Harry followed me. Liam stayed to watch Julia because he's the most responsible out of us all. We went to the main part of the plane and put in The Hangover.

"The plane was landing so I went to wake up Julia and Liam. I walked in to the room and Liam was stretched out on the bed asleep with Julia curled up next to him asleep with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Seeing her with him like this instead of me made me jealous and I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips. I swallowed my jealousy and shook Liam awake. "Liam we'll be landing in a few minutes and you should go get your things together I'll wake up Julia." I told him. He nodded and left the room to get his things together. I sat on the bed by Julia and gently shook her and she immediately shot up. "Julia it's OK it's just me the planes landing and you need to get your things together." I told her and she visibly relaxed. She then left the room forgetting her blanket on the bed. I went to pick it up and take it to her but when she walked back in and saw me reaching for it. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Don't touch my blanket. Nobody's aloud to touch it with out my permission."/span she yelled at me. Then she came over and picked it up ever so gently it was almost like she thought it was going to break if she was to rough with it. Then she walked out of the room as if nothing happened. It took a minute to follow her because I was shocked she would yell at me that harshly over a blanket. I walked into the main part of the plane and saw Julia ever so gently folding her blanket and placed in her bag with the rest of her stuff. The boys were just sitting there watching as if they never saw someone pack a bag before.


	3. new home

(Liam's POV)

Julia came out carrying her blanket like usual and went right over to her bag to pack up her things. We just sat there admiring how gentle she is even if she was just folding her blanket. A few minutes later the plane landed and we all got off. "Julia stay close to us the fans and can be a little crazy." I told her as we got off the the planes stairs and started walking through the airport. She nodded and the boys and I formed a wall around her. We got through the airport and into the limo with out any problems thanks to Paul our body guard. It's two in the morning so there weren't many fans out. We were in the limo on the way to the house and I noticed Julia writing in a little leather bound bound book. "What are ya writing in their Julia." I asked her. As soon as I asked the question she slammed the book shut and shoved it into her bag as fast as she could. "Nothing, it's nothing that concerns you." She said a little hurriedly. I nodded and left her be. "Julia it's going to be at least another hour before we get to the house and it's late so you can go back to sleep if you want to." I told her because she still looked tired and her eyes were drooping. She nodded and took her her blanket out of her bag and got comfortable. Her head ended up on Zayn's lap after a few minutes of her being asleep. I watched her sleep for a couple minutes then I noticed that she. Left her bag on the floor. I went to grab the bag to get the book when she suddenly slapped my hand away and said "Liam if you even think about touching my bag I will stab you with a wooden steak in your sleep." She said in a sickly sweet tone that sounded oddly menacing. "Wait a minute I thought you were asleep how did you know I was reaching for your bag?" I questioned "Mate she is asleep." Louis told me. I looked at her in confusion when I noticed that her breathing was shallow and if you listened really closely you could hear soft soft snores coming from her. "I Think she's starting to develop her sixth sense." Harry added. "How she's not supposed to get that until we mark her and that's not going to be for a couple days." I whispered to myself. I looked back sound asleep on Zayn's lap. I'll look it up when we get back to the house.

TIME SKIP (to house) (Harry's POV)

"Julia were here time to wake up." I said while gently shaking her. "Why don't you get up and carry me like a good little mate because your the only friggin reason I'm up this late because if I was back at that prison they called a school I would of been asleep at ten."/span She snapped at me. Jeez note to self she's cranky when she's tired. I picked her up and as I was taking her out of the car her hand shot out and grabbed her bag with lightning fast speed and when I went to grab it from her to carry it up to her room but she had an Iron grip on it so I let her carry it even though she was asleep. I carried her into the house and I took the elevator to the seventh floor which is the royal floor. Only the Kings and their mate are allowed up there unless one of them gives the help (maids, cooks, or doctors) special permission to be up there. I took her to my room and laid her on my bed because the contractors aren't done with her room yet their finishing it tomorrow. I went to grab her bag to put it on the floor so she could sleep but she didn't have it any more. I started looking around the room to see of she drooped it and sure enough it was by the door. I took one last look at her before I went to sleep and sure enough she was curled in to a little ball on the large bed. She looks so innocent but shes so broken inside. Hopefully she'll let us help her through it. Then I went and laid down on the couch cause I know she would freak out if she woke up and I was in the same bed as her. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was how sad it was that someone so young could be so broken.

The next morning (Julia's POV)

"I woke up to the smell of waffles and bacon coming from somewhere in the mysterious house I''m in. I couldn't care less about that though my mind was set on finding the person that was cooking my favorite breakfast. I got out of my bed which seemed softer and larger than usual. I brushed it off and left the room I was in and followed the smell of the heavenly food to wherever it lead me. I ended up in a kitchen filled with five boys I didn't know. It took me a minute then everything that happened in the past day came rushing back to me. Stupid laws of the vampire rule none of this would of happened if the vampires stayed hidden. i walked over to the breakfast nook and saw Harry was finishing up the waffles and bacon, Liam was reading the newspaper at the table, Louis was annoying Liam which I assumed was normal for him, Niall was sat next to me asking Harry when the food was going to be ready every five minutes, and Zayn was nowhere to be found. "Harry how much longer is it going to take cause I want my waffles?" I asked him "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." he responded. I got bored waiting on Harry so I went to help Louis annoy Liam. "Hey Liam whatcha Readin?" i asked like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb. "I'm trying to read the weather section but Louis keeps poking my cheek." He said with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Well your boring, HEY wheres Zayn?" I asked the room in general. "He's still asleep." Niall Said "Lets go wake him up Louis" I said running out of the kitchen and towards the elevator I got half way to the elevator and I felt arms around my waist and heard a rush of air passing my ears, next thing I know were in front of this oak door. "How did you do that?" I asked Louis when he put me down. "Perks of being a vampire." he said with a smirk. I went into the room and saw Zayn asleep on his bed. Louis and I went over to the bed and started jumping up and down on it. "Zayn, Zayn get your lazy butt out of bed breakfast is almost ready." I screamed in his ear. He shot out of bed and I fell to the floor laughing my lungs out. I immediately stopped laughing when I saw the glare he was giving me. It scared the crap out of me. stupid vampire eyes. "Breakfast is ready." I heard Harry yell from the bottom of the stairs and I forgot about Zayn and ran down the stairs screaming waffles and I heard laughing behind me so I assumed Zayn and Louis heard me. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a plate and piled as much bacon and waffles as I could onto it. when I sat down at the table i noticed the boys staring at me. "Why are you guys staring at me." I asked them a little annoyed because I dont like people watching me eat. "You have more on your plate then Niall does and he always eats the most out of all of us." Zayn said shockef. "I like waffles and I always eats as many of them as I can so get used to it." I told them then dug into my food not caring if they were watching me I was hungry and wanted my waffles.


	4. finding out the mating process and markings

Julia's POV

"Julia we want to show you something." The boys yelled from down the hall. So I went to find them and they were standing in front of an oak door. "What did you want to show me?" I asked them. They shared a look with each other then opened the door to the mystery room behind them. I walked in and it was a bedroom with walls painted a sky blue with a four poster king sized bed with covers that matched the wall. The nightstand and the dresser were a beautiful mahogany wood and above the dresser was a huge flat screen TV. On the wall opposite the door their were two brow doors which I assumed were a bathroom and a closet I went to the doors and I opened the first one and it was a huge closet that could fit my room at the school in there twice and It was filled with clothes of all colors mostly simple clothes like jeans, t-shirts, sweatshirts, sweatpants, and plain longsleve shirts. On one of the walls there was a small section of dresses of all colors one look at them and I immediately decided I wasn't going to wear them cause I don't wear dresses. The back wall was covered in shoes mainly sneakers. Next I went to the door next to the closet it was a bathroom like I suspected in the shower was my favorite shampoo and body wash. I went back into the room and to top it all off on the wall by the door there was a shelf filled with books and above the bed was my name painted in white. I turned to the boys and saw them all grinning at my reaction. "How did you guys know my favorite color was blue, or what my favorite shampoo is, or the fact that I love to read, how did you know what I like to wear?" I asked them. "When you were packing we took a look in your dresser to see what kinda close you usually wore, and we also looked in your bathroom for the shampoo and stuff, you had books laying allover your room so we figured you liked to read so we got you a lot of books and, with the favorite color that was just a luck guess." Louis said. "Of course you guys did but you could of just asked me." I told them. The just shrugged me off and flopped back on the bed. While they were just laying there i decided to take a look at the books they got. I was scanning the shelves and came across all four of the Twilight books. "Hey guys isn't it a bit ironic for you guys to have the Twilight series?" I asked them. "Yeah it is that's why we got them plus our sisters liked reading them so we thought you would to." Liam said. I nodded and grabbed the first book and sat down on the swingy chair that was hanging from the ceiling in the corner by the bookshelves and started reading. After a while the boys got up and left so I could read my book In peace.

TIME SKIP THAT AFTER NOON (Julia's POV).

"Hey Julia the boys and I need to talk to you downstairs for a minute." Zayn said as he walked into my room. "Sure I'll be down in a minute." I said looking up from my book. I put the book on the bed and walked downstairs with Zayn. When we got to the living room all the boys were sitting on one of the couches and Zayn went to join them so I sat on one of the plush arm chairs across from them. "What did you guys want to talk about?" I asked them. they gave each other nervous glances so I assumed it was something big. "Julia do you know what the mating process is?" Liam started. Of course they'd make Liam start bunch of scardy cats. "Not really I didn't pay attention when they were telling us about that I know it has something to do bonding mates together." I told them all I remembered about it. "Well yes but we only have six months to complete it." Niall continued. "There's two parts to the mating process the first thing we have to do is drink a little bit of your blood and then you have to drink a little bit of our blood." Louis said. i thought about that for a minute and figured that's not so bad it could be worse. "That's not so bad whats the second part of the mating process?" I asked after a couple minutes. They shared the nervous looks again and that's the part that got me nervous. "You don't need to worry about that part for a while it won't happen until we know your ready or we have no choice in the matter." Harry told me. "OK I don't know about anybody else but I'm hungry so if we're done here I'm gonna go get a snack." I said standing up but I was really dizzy and I fell back onto the couch. "Julia are you OK" i heard Liam ask and then It was all darkness.

Zayn's POV

She just passed out how is that possible. I picked her up and took her upstairs and laid her on her bed and the rest of the boys followed me. "Liam what happened she didn't seem over whelmed?" I asked him "She might not of been overwhelmed but her brain might of been without her knowing with all that she's been through and now we put this on her shoulders her body shut down to help her process it, she may be seventeen but her body isn't ready to handle this and her mind is still so innocent that it didn't want to accept this fact." he said looking at her with loving eyes but to be sure we should call the doctor. He left the room and came back a few minutes later he came back with the doctor. The doctor looked her over and about ten minutes later he looked at us. "She needs to be marked." He blatantly told us. "What?" we said in unison. "She has been through alot and her body is shutting down completely and if you dont mark her in the next few days shes going to get sicker each day and eventually die and your guys mark is the only thing that can save her." He told us and left. "What if marking her makes her more afraid of us and then we added another thing to her list of fears and how are we supposed to marker if we cant get close to her." Niall pointed out the things all of us were thinking about. "She won't be afraid of us after we mark her because the bond get rid of her fears of us and the claustrophobia will go away after we mark her and she'll have to bit e her lip and get through it." Liam told us being the one that reads all the time of course new all of that. We just watched her sleep after that and about an hour later her eyes started fluttering open. "How are you feeling Julia?" Niall asked her. "My Head hurts and the lights are to bright." she groaned and all of us boys looked at her with sympathy. I ran into her bathroom and got some aspirin and a glass of water. I walked back out to her and gave her the pills. she swallowed the quickly and i noticed that someone had turned the lights off for her. "Niall wheres my blanket" She asked him about to fall asleep again. "Its in Harry's room do you want me to get it for you?" he asked her. He left the room and came back a minute later carrying her blanket he gave it to her an she was out like a light curled up with her head in Louis lap. Louis brushed the hair out of her face when he got this look like something was wrong. "Whats wrong Louis" I asked him "She has a fever he was right and its starting." he said a little panicked. Harry went to the bathroom and came back with a damp towel and set it on her forehead to help reduce her fever.

Julia's POV

I heard people talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Slowly I started to open my eyes to see all the boys sitting around me and my head was in Louis lap. I tried to sit up but my head hurt so I just laid back down. "How are you feeling." Niall asked me. "My head hurts and I feel nauseous." I replied softly. "We know why your getting sick and how to make you better." Louis said in a hyper voice "Okay why am I sick and how do I get better." I asked them. "Your sick because we haven't marked you yet and the only way for you to get better is for us to mark you." Zayn told me. The thought of them marking me scared the shit out of me but i don't like being sick and if it can make me better why not try it. "What happens if you don't mark me?" i asked them weighing my options. "If we don't mark you in the next couple days your going to keep getting sicker until you die." Liam told me. I thought about it for another couple minutes and made my decision. "Mark me." I told them. "Are you you want this?" Harry asked me. "Its not like I have much of a choice but yes i'm ready." I told them. Harry pulled away from Louis and sat me in his lap. So I assume their doing it in order from youngest to oldest. "Its going to hurt at first." He told me. I nodded then felt two very sharp fangs poke into my skin and It felt like my body was on fire. A minute later he pulled his fangs out and licked over the wound to close it. then he bit into his wrist and made me drink a bit of his blood. It tasted disgusting and the boys laughed at me when I chocked on it. I did this four more times and each of the boys bit into a different spot on my neck then they'd make me drink a bit of their blood and I chocked on it every time. Louis was the oldest so he was the last to mark me and after he was done my arm started to glow a reddish color and as the glowing faded left on my arm was The One Direction logo in bright red on my arm. I was extremely tired because of the blood loss so I curled up in Louis lap because he just happened to be the one holding me. Louis stroked my hair as I fell asleep. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was each of the boys whispering that they love me then laid down beside me and we all fell asleep in a pile of intertwined limbs.


	5. Talks?...or maybe not.

Louis POV

After Julia fell asleep the boys and just watched her. She let out a soft sneeze in her sleep and it sounded like a little kitten it was adorable. We sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes until Liam decided he had to break it. "We've only completed the first part of the bonding and we only have six months to complete the second part or you guys know what will happen to us." he said. "Yeah and not to mention she doesn't even know what the second part is and if i know her at all it will be hard to convince her to finished the bond and shes still scared of us." Zayn said with a sad look on his face at the fact that shes afraid of us. our conversation was then interrupted by small voice. "Daddy why do you have to go mommy Jesy and I need you here, please don't leave us here alone." Julia whimpered in my arms with tears falling down her cheeks. I held her tighter to me and kissed her forehead and she calmed down I grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her to keep her calm. "We need to find out about her past tomorrow she cant keep having nightmares every night and I know we can help her if we just knew." i said. With that being said they nodded in agreement and we all laid down to go to sleep.

Harry's POV

I woke up the next morning and everybody else was still asleep so I went downstairs and started to make breakfast. I made bacon, eggs, and hash browns. After I had the table set i went upstairs and woke everybody up. The boys ran downstairs wanting their food i walked with Julia. when we reached the dining room Niall and Louis were already scarfing down their breakfast, Liam was reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee, and Zayn was asleep again with his face in the hashbrowns. Julia got this evil smirk and went over by Zayn she bent down by his ear. "ZAYN YOUR FACE IS IN YOUR HASH BROWNS." she yelled in his ear. He shot up in his chair. "I'm up what'd I miss?" he said with his eyes darting around the room. Julia was laughing so hard at his reaction that she fell over. When she composed herself she sat down by me and started eating. "Harry why do you cook breakfast when you can just have your chefs do it i mean your the king? " I heard Julia ask. i smiled at the question. "I like to cook and breakfast is my favorite meal so I decided that even when I became King i was going to keep cooking so most mornings I cook breakfast." I told her she nodded and went back to eating.

Julia's POV

When I finished eating I went up to my room and grabbed the book I was reading yesterday and went and sat on one of the plush arm chairs in front of the fireplace in the living room. I was reading for fifteen minutes when the boys came in. I knew I couldn't get an hour to read. They came over and sat in front of me and just watched me. I tried to continue reading but it got uncomfortable having them watching me so I closed my book and had a stare down with them. "Can I help you?" I asked them after they won the staring contest stupid vampire powers. They looked at each other and I was starting to wonder what they wanted. "Julia you need to tell us about your past." Liam said. "and we'll know if your lying because Louis can tell if people are lying, and if you won't tell us I can read peoples past with a simple touch." I looked at them paniked I wasn't ready to tell them about my past. "I'm not ready to tell you guys its to painful to relive." i told them and just kinda curled into a ball on the chair I was in. We sat in quiet for a few minutes when i felt myself being picked up and placed on a lap. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what happened." I heard the person holding me say it sounded like Harry. I was near tears because the thought of all that has happened in my past had hurt me. "I-I cant its to painful." i said with my voice cracking. I curled into a tighter ball and let the tears fall silently down my face. I let my self succumb to the memories of my past. I was so deep in the terrors of my past it took me a minute to realize someone was stroking my hair. I literally lept out of their lap screaming and landed in the middle of the boys on the floor. I started backing up into a corner and curled into the fetal position still screaming. "Don't touch me just leave me alone." I yelled at them every time they tried to get near me. I just sat there screaming and crying for a good ten minutes. I heard the boys shuffling around and when I looked up there was only four boys I front if me. A minute later I was being lifted and put into a lap making me scream more. I looked at the boys and realized that Louis was the one missing. Suddenly I felt a wave if calmness run through me. It took me a minute more to fully calm down but when I did I realized that the rest of the boys were kneeling beside us. They had looks of worry painted on their faces. "I'm f-fine now." I told them to ease their worries. They looked at me for a few more moments before they let it go and relaxed. I relaxed a little more and let myself curl into Louis's touch and put my famous death grip on his shirt. After a few moments of Louis rocking me back and forth and all the boys whispering soothing words to me my eyes started drooping closed and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Louis whispering to me. "Go to sleep princess we'll be here when you wake up and protect you while your asleep." Then I felt five soft kisses on my forehead. A soft smile appeared on my face then I was dead to the world


	6. Lets try this again

JULIA'S P.O.V.

The next morning

"The next morning I woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window. I sat up groggily looking around. The boys were sitting in chairs around the room except Liam he was sitting right next to me on the bed. "How are feeling Julia?" Liam asked me. "Hmm fine. Where's my blanket and teddy bear?" I said as a reply with my head still clouded with sleep. I heard some rustling and Niall handed them to me. I wrapped my blanket around me and cuddled into Niall's side sucking my thumb. Niall put his arms around me in a protective manner. I slowly started to fully wake up and I was hungry. I turned to Niall and he was in a conversation with Liam. I tugged on his sweatshirt sleeve to get his attention. He looked at me and I whispered. "Can we get food I'm hungry?" He chuckled a little bit before he replied. "Sure princess lets go get you food." "Yay food." I yelled and jumped out of his lap and ran down the hallway until I got to the stairs. When I realized I had no idea where the kitchen was. 

I was pondering where to go when the boys came down the hall. "What's wrong Juli?" Harry asked when he saw the confused look on face. "I don't know where the kitchen is." I told them. They chuckled then started walking down the stairs and I followed. We got to the kitchen and I saw plates of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and sausage set around the table. With orange juice at mine and coffee at the rest of them. We all sat down and started eating. After we finished eating I went to get up but one of the boys grabbed my arm. I looked over and saw it was Zayn holding my arm. "Can I help you or do you just like holding my arm?" I asked him. "We need to talk about things." Liam said. "Yeah because talking about things went so well the last two times." I ranted to them. "The first time I passed out and got sick and the second time I had a flash back and a panic attack, and by the way did that flash back occur because Liam was reading my past or was it of my own accord." They kept calm looks on there faces like they expected me to go on a rant like that. 

Suddenly waves of calmness flowed through me. I slumped in my seat as the calmness forced my body to relax. "Stop doing that whichever one of you is doing that!" I yelled at them when the feeling went away. "We needed you calm to talk so I had no other option." Louis said in a nonchalant voice. This earned him my famous death glare. "Hey don't hate the vampire hate the powers." He said with his stupid cocky smirk. So I stuck my tongue out at him. "Anyway back to business, Julia I had nothing to do with your flashback that was all you, but we still need to know your past and judging by last night your body can't handle bottling it up anymore so please tell us." Liam said in a stern tone that turned pleading toward the end. I mentally fought with myself for a moment before I decided to tell them. Who knows maybe they can help me deal with the pain. 

"The first thing you should know is everything that I brought from the boarding school was given to me by someone important to me who died. My blanket was given to me by my grandparents on my moms side when I was three, a year before they died of a mysterious animal attack. I never met my grandparents on my dads side because they died before I was born. My mom was an only child but my dad had a sister and her, her husband, and their daughter got me the journal because I was quiet all the time and they thought I was bottling up my emotions. They got shot for disrespecting the Kings when I was ten. The picture I have is of me and my sister Jesy, she died when I was nine trying to protect me from vampires. The necklace I brought was from my dad before he left to go fight in the Great War and got killed. My teddy was from my mother before she started drinking and doing drugs, she overdosed a year after I was put into the academy. I have nothing left of my family accept memories." I told them. "I watched my sister, aunt, uncle, and cousin die right before my eyes." I sobbed at the end. I soon felt five pairs of warm comforting arms wrap around me. After a couple minutes my sobs became quiet hiccups and whimpers. 

They all started to pull away and for some reason I didn't like that so I gripped on to Zayn's shirt in a death grip and wouldn't let him go. "Want cuddles." I said in a baby voice. When I'm upset I get clingy and babyish. "No problem princess." He said and picked me up and set me in his lap like a little kid. I curled up into his chest and I felt so much better. "You ok Julia we didn't know you had gone threw all of that." Niall asked. 

"What was the second thing you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked and the boys looked at each other for a minute before Liam spoke. "Julia do you know what a sixth sense is?" He asked. "Kind of its when a persons mate finds them and they developed this hidden talent like thing kind of like a vampire for example a couple sixth senses for humans would be sensing if a loved one is in danger, or if their things are being touched, or being aware of what's going on around them and being able to talk in there sleep." I said "That's exactly right Julia and you have begun developing yours." Liam said "you are aware of what's going on around you in your sleep and you talk in your sleep, your also very possessive of your things in your sleep." 

I Smirked when I heard that. "What did I say and what did you do?" I asked. Liam got a sheepish look on his face. "I was going to get your journal out of your bag and you said and I quote 'Liam if you even think about touching my bag I will stab you through the heart with a wooden stake.' and you said it in such a sickly sweet voice we though you were actually awake. "Then we realized you were deep asleep." he said. I laughed a little bit at him. "Now you know not to touch my stuff." I laughed "and what does this have to do with what you wanted to talk to me about." They looked at me confused for a second then realized what I was talking about. "I was looking at a book of mates a while back and I found out that after a royal mate's with his/her mate or in our case all five of us mate with you, than your sixth sense fully develops and since your the future queen of the vampire kingdom you will develop one of each of our powers as well as your sixth sense." Liam told me. "So your telling me I'll have six vampire like powers." I asked excitedly. 

They nodded at me with worried faces. "Wait a minute will I turn into a vampire?" I asked. "essentially yes you will have the vampire powers and you will be immortal, but you will still eat human food, have a beating heart, blood running through your veins, and you will still sleep, and you won't have to drink blood unless you're pregnant." Liam once again answered my questions. "Sweet I get vampire powers I get vampire powers." I jumped out of Zayn's arms and started running around the room screaming it out loud. After I calmed down I sat down because I got dizzy running in circles. The boys were looking at me with amused looks on their faces. I stuck my tongue out at them and they made hurt faces. "Oh suck it up ya big babies, imma go take a shower and no you can't join me." I said with that I walked out of the room and up to my room to shower.


	7. anime day

Zayn's P.O.V.

"She took that better than I thought she would." I said with a shocked look on my face. "I never imagined that she delt with so much in her past no wonder she freaked out when we asked her last night." Niall said. "No kidding I guess I can see where all of her fears and insecurities come from now." I said. They all nodded and we all went to our offices to catch up on some work. I was about halfway through the papers on my desk when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said and when I looked up I saw Julia come in. "What do us need Juli?" I asked her. "I wanted to know if you had a lap top I could borrow?"she asked. "Sure may I ask why you want it." "I was going to watch anime." "Ok here it is you can go sit on the couch if you want." "Thanks Zanie." She the. grabbed the laptop and went to sit on the couch in my office. she pulled a pair of headphones out of her pocket and plugged them into the audio jack. Then she typed a couple of things in and sat back.

I finished my paperwork a little while later and I went over to see what she was watching. I saw a bunch of colorful animated people fighting just by controlling different things, changing into different things, or summoning different things. It looked really weird. I tapped her on the shoulder and she paused the show and took her headphones out and turned to me. "What are you watching?" I asked her. "It's an anime called Fairy tail, I started watching it a few months back." She said. "What's it about?" As soon as i asked that question her eyes lit up like a kid on christmas day. I was beginning to think that we were never going to see that look on her face. "It's a Japanese anime about this made up place where there's magical guilds that are full of people that have different magical powers. The main group of characters is is a celestial wizard named Lucy and she has celestial keys that allow her to summon the zodiac spirits, Then there's Natsu who is a fire dragon slayer which is a very powerful wizard who can control fire, there's also Gray and hes and ice maker wizard who can control make different ice creations. and there's Happy he's a magical cat that can fly, and finally there's Erza and she is a wizard that can change into different types of armor and summon different types of swords." She said with genuine interest in her eyes. "Do you want to watch an episode with me?" "Sure but you might have to explain what's going on for me." As soon as I said those words she squealed and jumped on me in a hug. She then proceeded to turn around and restart the episode from the beginning and was explaining thing to me as it went.

We watched a couple more episodes after that and I have too say it wa a really interesting show and I was starting to really enjoy watching it. After the fifth episode I noticed that it was time for lunch and my laptop was almost dead. "Juli it's time for lunch and the laptop is dead." I told her she nodded and stood up and picked up her headphones while plugged in the laptop after that we walked down to the dining room together.

When we walked into the kitchen all the boys were already sitting in their places around the table. I sat down in my spot and Juli sat beside me. "Where have you two been hiding yourselves all morning?" Louis asked with a smirk on his face. "We were in my office watching anime on my laptop." I said in a nonchalant tone. All of the boys gave me confused looks when I said that and Julia was trying not to laugh at their confused looks. "Whats anime?!" They all said in unison. "They're Japanese shows that are animated. They are a lot more interesting that the normal show that we have here." She said with that look in her eyes again. The boys noticed the look as well and looked at me to see if what they were seeing was real. I gave them a discreet nod letting them know they weren't imagining it. Then Julia went on and continuing to explain Fairy tail too them and further explaining anime.

After lunch we all went into the living room and turned on the internet settings of the T.V. and we searched Fairy Tail so we could all watch it. We were all sitting on the giant couch right in front of the T.V. We watched several more episodes with a break for dinner and we continued watching after dinner soon we had finished all of the Fairy Tail episodes that they had out. Julia then grabbed the remote from me and searched for another show for us to watch she wouldn't let us see what she had typed until the opening credits played. It was a show called Vampire Knight. we all looked at her in shock that she would pick a vampire show.

"This was is one of the first anime I ever watched and it is also one of my favorites." She said answering our unspoken question without looking away from the screen. With that said we all turned and watched the show until we fell asleep.

Louis POV

I can't believe she actually started opening up to us a little bit. Sure it's just her favorite type of show but it's a step in the right direction. I have to admit she has good taste in T.V. shows though. Fairy Tail was pretty cool but Vampire Knight was on a totally different spectrum. It was also hard to believe that she would actually like a show with vampires in it seen how she thinks vampires ruined her life. Either Way I thought it was a decent show anyway. We watched it well into the night and after the sixth episode in the first season I looked up and saw that I was the only one left awake so I woke up the other boys up and sent them up to their rooms and then I picked up Julia and carried her upstairs and placed her on her bed. Then I myself went to bed.


	8. Magna, Scares, and Anime

JULIA'S POV  
NEXT MORNING

I woke up and was looking around and realized I was in my room. How did I get up here. I got up and went to the bookshelves on the wall and started looking through all the books. I was about to give on finding a good book when I came across a book that looked like a graphic novel. I pulled it out to get a better look. Upon closer inspection I realized it was one of my favorite manga's. I went over to my swing chair and sat down to read my book. It was the manga based on my favorite anime Black Butler. It's a thrilling story about a boy and his demon butler on there quest for revenge. I always liked it because the boy was an orphan like me. I curled up and started to read I could read these books forever. I was so into it that I didn't realize when somebody that somebody had come into the room.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder which caused me to jump and fall of the swing. I had no idea what it was so I crawled under the bed so the mysterious person wouldn't follow me. I sat under there shaking and almost having a panic attack when a voice broke through the fog. "Julia calm down its just me I didn't mean to scare you." The voice said. It took me another minute of deep breathing to finally calm down enough to recognize the voice. "Louis is that you?" I asked just to make sure. "Yes it's me I was coming to get you for breakfast but you didn't hear me I honestly didn't mean to scare you." He replied. I slowly crawled out from under the bed and crawled into his arms. I was still crying and I needed a hug. All of a sudden a wave of calmness went through me and I felt a lot better. We sat like that for a few more minutes until I fully calmed down.

After that we both walked downstairs me still in my pajamas and him in a t-shirt and khakis. When we reached the dining hall all the boys were in there seats waiting on us. I sat down between Zayn and Louis and we all started to eat. It was a silent meal until Liam spoke up. "Are you ok Juli you and Louis seem a little on edge." Louis and I looked at each other and I sank a little lower in my chair while Louis replied to Liam. "When I went to get Julia for breakfast she was reading and didn't hear me so I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped under the bed and started having a panic attack. I was able to calm her down and she's fine now." I felt my face grow red in embarrassment.

"Julia do you scare easily?" Niall asked in concern. "Yes I do, when I was little all the other kids would try and scare me and it got so bad that I would start having panic attacks every time someone would scare me. My fcr ihvparents took me to the doctor one time and they got me a prescription to help suppress the panic attacks." I said ducking my head in embarrassment again because I didn't want them to know any of that. All of a Sudden five pairs of arms were wrapped around me. "You should have told us we could of helped you." Harry said. "I thought you guys knew because the first day i was with you I had two panic attacks, you guys watched me pack my panic attack pills, Louis watched me take them before we got on the plane, and it should of been in the information that the "principal gave you." I said and looked at them like they were all stupid.

Liam and Louis looked at each other. "We had a hunch but we weren't sure and we wanted to be sure before we said anything to the other boys or you. The Principal did give us a file but it didn't mention anything about panic attacks it just said you had some medical issues." Liam said. I nodded and they all went and sat back down. We finished eating and I went into the living room to watch some anime on the big TV.

I sat on the couch and curled up in my wool blanket with a bunch of other blankets surrounding me. I put on my all time favorite anime and the first one I ever watched. Black butler. I was singing along to the theme song monochrome no kiss when I sensed someone enter the room. I looked up and saw Harry enter the room.

"I thought you guys had paper work to do?" I asked him. "We did but I finished mine so I decided I'd come hang out with you while the other boys finish up their paper work." he said "What anime is this?" "This is my all time favorite anime and the first one I ever watched Black Butler." I responded to his question and turned back to my show.

Through out the next two hours all of the boys slowly filtered in and joined me watching my show. Only Niall and Harry could sit with me on the couch because they were the first ones done and the couch that could normally fit five or six people was filled with my blanket nest. The boys made me stop the show at lunch and made me eat. I ended up eating a turkey sandwich because I don't like ham. After we finished eating we went back and continued watching the show. Half way through the first season all the boys were really into it and I found it hilarious at how they were trying to predict certain things people would do and then fighting over it because the others would have different opinions.

By the time we finished the first season it was time for dinner so we stopped the show and had a lovely Steak dinner with potatoes and green beans. When we finished eating the boys wanted to watch another episode but I told them that we had watched to much TV today so I forced them to go do something else while I sat in my blanket nest reading my manga.


	9. files

Liam’s POV

After dinner we were going to watch another episode of Black Butler but Julia made us go find something else to do. I think she just wanted some time alone. I finished all of my other work earlier today so I decided to look through the file that Julia’s Principal gave us. It was a pretty thick file. I opened it up and started flicking through the first ten or so pages which were her grades and discipline records. Her grades were always A’s or B’s but she had a lot of detentions on her records. A lot of them seemed to be because she was rebelling against or disrespecting the kings or other vampires. Based on how she reacted when we first met her I wasn’t surprised by it at all. I continued looking through the file and it was some pictures they had found of her when she was little. In the back was the paper I most wanted to look at the information sheet. 

Name: Julianna Astraea Montgomery  
Birth date: 6/21/2092 (seventeen years old)  
Parents: Mother: Crystal Jean Montgomery nee Hanover (deceased)   
Father: Lee Adam Montgomery (deceased)  
Siblings: Sister: Jesy Athena Montgomery (deceased)  
Mates: King Harry Styles, King Louis Tomlinson, King Liam Payne,   
King Niall Horan, King Zayn Malik  
Remaining family: None  
Health Conditions: Chronic panic attacks (treated by antivan)  
Seasonal Asthma (treated by albuterol)  
Allergies: penicillin, Bees  
From this point on all information was provided by the person in question herself.  
Fears: severe claustrophobia, Anthropophobia (fear of people), Aerophobia (fear of flying), Autophobia (fear loneliness), Scotophobia (fear of the dark), Astraphobia   
(fear of thunderstorms), Phonophobia (fear of loud noises) Arachnophobia (fear of spiders), Sanguivoriphobia (fear of vampires), Bovinophobia (fear of cows), Ophidiophobia (fear of snakes), Demophobia (fear of crowds), Acrophobia (fear of high places), and Tantophobia (fear of death)  
Hobbies: reading, writing, singing, playing piano, music, watching Anime, and cooking.  
Likes: to be alone, roses, the color blue, books, anime, manga, fire, the smell of spring, turkey, and cooking.  
Dislikes: Doctors (includes therapists), being crowded, loud noises, the color black, being cold, vampires, being told what to do, people, being snuck up on, heights, planes, being completely alone, storms, spiders, snakes, cows, vampires, winter, and scorpions.

Liam’s POV

My jaw was left hanging open after I read her list of fears. I also noticed that a lot of her dislikes were based on her list of fears and that made a lot of sense. I never thought that one person could be afraid of so much and still be able to function on a day to day basis. I laughed a little how the first thing on her dislikes was Doctors.   
I called the boys into my office to read the file as well after I saw every thing in it. They all looked through the file and some of the looks on their faces were funny when they saw some of the pictures included. When they got to the list of fears all of them looked as shocked as I was when they saw how many things she was afraid of.   
“How are we going to deal with all of these fears” Niall asked. “It shouldn’t be that hard it’s not like we come in contact with most of these things on a daily basis when was the last time you saw a cow, snake, or spider in the castle. We took care of the death and loneliness thing when we became her mates. We took care of the vampire fear when we marked her I hope and we can help her with the rest.” I told them. 

Julia’s Pov

After about two hours of reading I got bored and I realized how dark it had gotten out side and that I forgot to turn on the light in the room. The shadows were starting to take over the room and that the room was quickly darkening. I was to afraid to go turn the light on and I was all too aware how alone I was. I may not like people but I don’t like being completely alone either. My eyes were darting around the room trying to see all the shadows at once. The fear was strong enough that even the smell of my blanket couldn’t calm me down. 

I’m not sure if it was the fear making me see things if it was actually there but when I looked into one of the corners of the room I saw two red eyes staring right back at me. When I saw that I screamed. Without even realizing it I had called for Liam. 

Liam’s POV

“LIAMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I heard the scream and the boys and I dropped what we were doing and bolted out of the room. We used our vamp speed and ran to the living room where we knew Julia was at. We rushed and saw Julia cuddled up into a shaking shivering ball on the couch. She was as fluttery as a leaf in the wind. She was crying so hard she was hiccuping. Louis went to turn on the lights in the room which might of been part of the problem and Niall went to go get her medicine just in case we needed it. Louis picked her up and put her in his lap trying to calm her down with the soothing waves he was sending her. I sat next to them because I was the one she called for, and the other three boys sat in a semi circle on the floor in front of us. 

Louis’s POV

“Julia it's okay we're here it's okay. Shhh calm down it's okay.” I sat there rocking her back and forth whispering to her like one would too calm a child while sending waves of calming feelings too her. I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt and her breathing was ragged and she was starting to hyperventilate but I couldn't get her to calm down. “Niall she needs her medicine.” He gave me the bottle of pills and Zayn handed me a glass of water. It took a bit of maneuvering to get her to sit up and take her medicine because she was clinging to my shirt like a child would after a nightmare.

We were able to get her to take her medicine and she started to calm down. “Shh it's okay Julia we're all right here nobody's going to hurt you.” She started to calm down, her breathing slowed to a normal rate, and her crying reduced to a few tears. “Julia why don't you tell us what got you so upset, we can't help you if we don't know what happened sweetie.” Liam told her. “I-i finished reading m-my b-b-book and l-looked up and th-the room was d-dark. I s-saw r-red e-eyes i-in th-th-that corner th-then I screamed a-and y-you sh-showed up.” She was stuttering really bad. Liam gave Harry a look and he went to check out the corner she had pointed to.


	10. Dreams

Harry’s POV  
Liam told me to go check out the corner that Julia pointed to so I went and checked it out. I sniffed the air around the corner but It didn’t smell any different to me I was about to turn and go back to the group when I noticed something on the carpet. I bent down to get a look at it. It was a grey thread stuck on a nail by the window. It looked like the color of the maids uniforms.  
I went back to the group and the boys looked at me with expectant eyes wanting to know if I found anything. I looked at Julia who was still clinging to Louis like her life depended on it. Only difference was she now had her thumb in her mouth and her blanket wrapped around her. She looked like she was half asleep but still scared out of her wits. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a voice. “Did you find anything Harry.” Liam asked me. “Nothing of importance but I want to talk to you guys later.” Was my response. 

We all turned our attention back to Julia and she yawned really big. It made her look like an adorable little kitten. “Why don’t you go to sleep Princess you look really tired.” Niall told her. “No m’not tired can’t sleep.” She tried to argue with him but her argument ultimately failed when her eyes drooped and she let out another yawn. “It’s ok Juli you can go to sleep we’ll all stay by your side while you sleep and be there when you wake up in the morning.” I told her. “We can even keep the lamp on if that would make you feel better.” She nodded in agreement. We started standing up and she turned toward Liam and put her arms out to him, like a little child wanting to be picked up. 

Liam picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. I pulled back the covers and he laid her down and tucked her in. She was already in her PJ’s that consisted of grey sweatpants and a blue t-shirt of some kind so she didn't need to change for bed. She refused to let go of Liam so he laid down next to her with Louis on the other side just in case she had a nightmare. Zayn laid down on the couch and fell asleep, Niall sat in the armchair by the bed and I sat on the end of the bed. “What did you want to talk to us about Harry” Liam asked. “I went and checked out the corner Julia said she saw eyes in and I didn’t smell anything, but I did find a grey string caught on a sliver of wood in the window sill. It looked to be from one of the maids uniforms but I don’t think it was the same material I think tomorrow we should look at the security cameras in that room to double check.” They thought about what I said and agreed with me tomorrow while I’m making breakfast with Juli the other four are going to check the security cameras. Liam stayed up reading for a while and the rest of us fell asleep.

Louis’ POV

I was jolted awake and it took me a second to figure out what had woken me up. I sat up trying to figure it out when I got hit in the side by an arm. I turned to the side and saw Julia tossing and turning. I pulled her into my arms and started gently rocking back and forth while whispering calming words in her ears trying to wake her up. I kicked Liam to get him to wake up. He shot up in bed and when he realised what was going on he woke the others up so they could help calm her down. She calmed down slightly and the rocking woke her up. “Wha what’s going on?” She said with a yawn. “You were having a nightmare and we thought you might feel better if you shared what it was.” I said. She got a sad look on her face and looked down.

“It was more of a memory turned nightmare than just a plain nightmare. It was the memory of When my Aunt and her family died. I was actually there when they died but I didn’t see it happen because they had hid me in the closet in this little room below the floorboards. They put me there so that the vampires wouldn't find me. Before they left they told and I quote ‘Stay here until your mom comes for you but always Remember listen to them and they won't hurt you but don't lose faith in freedom.’ I stayed in the room until my mom came too get me I heard so many screams I had nightmares for months. In the dream though instead of being locked in that little room I was in the same room as it happened. I-i was watching and I couldn't look away. I physically couldn't look away and it made feel sick. Their was so much bl-blood and the screams were deafening it was all I could hear. The bodies were dismembered and scattered all around the family room. The men started coming toward me, but then I suddenly felt really calm and I heard a voice telling me that it was okay and that it was all fake. Then the dream changed to my fifth birthday with my parents and Jesy it was the last one we were together it's one of my happiest memories. Then I woke up.” She then turned and kissed Louis on the cheek. “Thank you for calming me down in the nightmare Louis.” 

She cuddled further into my side probably still remembering the dream because she was still shaking slightly and had a few tears left unshed in her eyes. I can’t believe that she has to relive her past in her eyes only worse because she doesn’t know what actually happened because if it was our men they cleaned it up immediately afterwards. I grabbed her wool blanket and pulled it over her, handed her her teddy bear and pulled the duvet over her to keep her warm. I heard Zayn asking one of the maids to bring up six hot chocolates, five with blood mixed in and one with honey to soothe her. 

All five of us sat on the bed trying to soothe Julia so she would go back asleep. After a couple minutes the maid arrived with the chocolate. I handed Julia hers and she drank half of the mug in one gulp. We took time to drink the cocoa by the time we finished our mugs Julia was done and her eyes were drooping again. She was still shivering but she was perfectly calm. “Julia are you cold.” I asked her. A nod was her only response. 

Niall pulled off the sweatshirt he was wearing and gave it to her. Zayn also went and got a blanket from both his and Harry’s rooms. She put on Niall’s sweatshirt and I covered her up with the two blankets Zayn handed to me. As she warmed up she stopped shivering and fell asleep Liam and I laid back down with her and Niall laid across the foot of the bed. Zayn went back to the couch and Harry fell asleep in the recliner that was in the room. Hopefully tomorrow will be better than today.


	11. Security breach and anger issues

Liam's POV  
      
I was the first to wake up in the morning. I tried to get out of the bed to go change and get ready for the day but Julia refused to release her grip on my shirt. I layed back in bed and saw a book sitting on her bedside table. I picked up and started to read it. It made no sense the way i was reading it so took a closer look at the cover and realised that it was one of her black mangas. I was reading it backwards. It was the first one so I started reading it again only the right way this time. It was a really good book and I was so into reading that I didn't hear everyone waking up a half an hour later. It took Julia taking the manga from my hands for me to realise that everyone else was awake.   
      
Julia's POV  
      
The sun was shining in my eyes from the window that we forgot to close the curtains on. I sat up and started looking around the room. Louis, Niall, Harry, and Zayn were just waking up as well. The boys started talking to each other but I was still half asleep so I just cuddled up closer to Louis (wrapped up in the four blankets that were on my bed) and listened to them talk. They were trying to ask Liam a question but he wasn't responding so I looked at him and saw that he was reading one of my black butler manga and was in what I like to call a reading coma where he is so into the book he doesn't know what's going on around him so I grabbed the book from his hands.  
         
Shortly after that I shooed all of the boys out of my room so I could get dresses for the day. I put on my long sleeve blue plaid button up and light wash blue jeans with a blue pair of Nike sneakers. I brushed my hair out and put in a high ponytail to keep it out of my face. After that I headed down to kitchen to help make breakfast.   
           
Harry was the only other one down there so we made breakfast together which consisted of bacon, eggs, strawberries and, yogurt. Halfway through cooking I noticed the boys still weren't down yet. "Harry what's taking the boys so long?" "They had too go check on something before they came down for breakfast." We continued our conversation talking about random things our likes and dislikes. 

Niall's POV  
        
After we got dressed all of us except Harry and Julia went to the security room to review the footage in the living room from last night. We all got there and walked in at the same time. Fred was the security guy working today. "Fred I need you too show us the tape from the living room last night from eight to nine." Liam told Fred. Fred rewinded the video and we watched it. Julia screams at eight thirty so we watched the corner up to that time and we didn't see anything but after she screamed we saw a very brief flash of the window opening and closing like a vampire would do when escaping from somewhere. We all looked at each other and walked out of the room.   
           
"After breakfast we need to talk too too Harry about this." I said. When walking too the kitchen. The other just nodded in agreement. We were just about too the kitchen when we heard Julia yell. "How could you say that!" She sounded pretty angry. Her yell was followed by a deep growl and her screaming in fear. We all looked at each other and ran to the kitchen before it was too late. Harry doesn't take kindly to people yelling at him and gets very aggressive when they do. We ran into the kitchen and what we saw surprised us Harry had red eyes and his fangs showing and he was covered in what I believe to be yogurt, and Julia was crying in fear but looked angry. Harry looked ready to lunge so Liam, Louis, and Zayn jumped on him too hold him back while I grabbed Julia and got her out of there.   
          
I took her to her room and locked the door when we both got inside. I set her down on the bed and she went to burrow into the blankets on the bed but she started freaking out. I didn't understand why until I looked at the bed and saw that Harry's blanket that Zayn brought in last night was still on the bed. She must have still been in a fear like state where she didn't realize what was around her and the smell on his blanket must have made her think he was in the room. I went over to her bed removed his blanket and wrapped her in her wool blanket and Zayn's blanket and held her until she calmed down and fell asleep.

Zayn's POV  
           
Louis, Liam,and I jumped on Hardy too stop him from lunging so Niall had time to get Julia to her room safely. As soon as Niall got Julia out of the room Harry broke free and he was pissed. "Jezebel we need three blood bags now!!" I yelled too one of the servants I could smell near by while we were trying to keep Harry in the kitchen. When Jezebel came in with the blood we jumped on Harry again and forced him to drink the blood bags.   
           
After he finished the third bag his eyes faded back too green and his fangs sank back into his mouth. "Guys I'm calm now you can get off me." He said while shoving us off of him. "Good now that you're calm care to explain what all of that was about." I asked. "We were having a good time cooking breakfast and talking about random things and somehow we got on the subject of her past and she started telling me what her aunt, uncle, and cousin were like and the event leading up to the attack. She basically told me her family was part of a group of radical vampire haters that planned to start another war. I asked her when the attack had taken place and when she told me I realized it was one of the attacks that we had ordered as an example to the other radicals to stop what they were doing or they'd be next. Then I told her that if they hadn't been stupid and just followed the rules they would have been fine and still be alive. She freaked out at that comment and threw the bowl of yogurt at me and started yelled at me. The next thing I know I'm seeing red be you guys are attacking me." He told us. "Just because you don't like her response doesn't give you the right to threaten her." I's said while flavoring then I walked out of the room to go find Julia and Niall.   
          
I went to Julia's room and the door was locked so I grabbed the extra key I keep in my room and went on to see how she was doing. I found her asleep cradled in Niall's arms asleep. Niall looked up from the book he was reading when I walked in. "Is he calmed down?" "Yeah. How is she doing?" "She had a near panic attack when she smell his blanket but she calmed down and is sleeping now." I nodded and found a book to read and sat on Julia's other side successfully cradling her between the two of us.


End file.
